


Whispers

by Dellessa



Series: The Right Price [14]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mech Preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4.Sold verse: Barricade/Crystalwave - “Femmes do not carry sparklings!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers

There were whispers and chatter wherever they went. The other femmes stared at Barricade, but she didn’t care. She heard the whispers, and the angry exclamation of: “Femmes do not carry sparklings!”

But she did. She wasn’t ashamed of the life she carried within her. It was her consorts, and that was all that mattered to her. She did not want to risk Crystalwave’s health. She didn’t want to risk losing him, so sacrifices had to be made. 

Surprisingly she found it was not truly a sacrifice at all. She liked the feel of the life growing inside of her. She liked feeling that curious little presence and was surprised by how strong their bond was. It’s curiosity surprised her, and the intelligence that was already developing so quickly it left her processor spinning. It did not feel like a curse or a trial. It did not feel like a trial or a scandal. 

It felt like a blessing. 

She had not realized what a gift that Crystalwave had given her. 

So she walked arm and arm with her mate, and held her helm high. She had no time for the rumour mongers. She had all that mattered to her.


End file.
